Hard Being Easy
by PoppyAckermann
Summary: Clary, a 24-year-old girl living in New York City with her two best friends, just wants to get through her twenties unscathed but a certain blond is making things difficult. She just can't seem to get him out of her head or maybe she doesn't want to. Ones thing for sure, he does make life more interesting. AU. Rated T for language.


She could hear the music pounding from around the corner and looked up to see the strobe lights pulse into the sky above them. She turned towards Isabelle and Simon, wanting to tell them that she should go home. This wasn't her type of thing, these parties, she never liked the noise or the crowds and she most certainly didn't like the hoards of drunk, sweaty men lining up to hit on her throughout the night. When she looked over at her two best friends she found they weren't looking at her. Instead they were staring at one another, with that look of pure love and adoration. She rolled her eyes. Sometimes their lovey-dovey crap made her sick.

"Izzy, I swear to god, if this ends up like last time with me wandering around the party alone while you and Simon defile each a bathroom stall, I will murder you both," she said menacingly. This caught her friends' attention and they both turned towards her and gave smug little smiles.

They stopped outside the line to get in the party and Isabelle grabbed Clary by the shoulders to turn her around and lean in to her ear. "I make no promises," she laughed, gave a wink and grabbed Simon by the hand to lead him into the party. Clary scowled at her retreating form and then tried to keep up behind her. Soon the crowd became too much and people were shoving her around. She lost sight of Izzy's long black hair and Simon's brown curly head. Clary looked around the warehouse that had been cleared out. Multiple dance floors were set up all around the building and bodies were crammed together. Up above on the rafters people were chatting, drinking bear, and making out, trying to get away from the business below. She couldn't spot either Simon or Isabelle anywhere. "Fuck," she whispered to herself and made her way over to the bar.

Luckily for her, her small size made it easier to squeeze in between people and grab one of the last remaining seats. She sat there for a while; waiting for the bar to clear a bit before she ordered a drink. Her eyes scanned the room and briefly locked on a gold pair off to the side of the dance floor beside her. They were attached to a man, no older than twenty-five, gorgeous face with a sculpted jaw and tousled blond hair. He was wearing a gray long-sleeved shirt and kakis, nothing flashing but he looked beautiful all the same. When he caught her eye he smirked and gave a little wink. Clary blushed and turned back around to the bar. The bartender asked for her order and she asked for a gin and tonic.

"Funny, that's not the drink I pictured you ordering," someone whispered from behind her. The voice sent chills down her spine and made her jump into the air. She whirled around and found it was the golden-eyed guy from before. He still had that cocky little smirk on his face but was leaning on the bar next to her.

Narrowing her eyes, she didn't say anything. He continued, "I would've thought something much more girly, less alcohol, more fruitiness."

"You don't know me so what makes you think I'd drink some fruity little cocktail," she inquired. He looked her up and down, obviously taking in the floral dress Isabelle had put her in, and her pinned up hair.

"Maybe I'd like to know you," he told her. She gave a half smile at this.

"No you don't, you just want to have sex with me."

"Maybe that's true, maybe its not," he shot back. "You should be flattered. Most women would kill for a chance with me."

"So because you offered I should just give in?" By now she was enjoying this little banter they had going on. There was no denying he was attractive and she had to admit that she liked his arrogant attitude, though she'd never let him know that. His ego clearly didn't need to be stroked.

"No," he said. "You don't have to give in. In fact I'd preferred if you didn't. I like a challenge."

She blanched at this. She wasn't going to give in to his little game. His cocky demeanor, though attractive, was bringing up too many memories. Clary put on a steely mask, straightened up her back. "Then you're in luck because I'm going to be the greatest challenge you've ever had."

"I'm going to hold you to that," he sang, his voice full of humor. "Eventually you'll break and want to sleep with me; just like all the other girls."

Clary stood up from her stool and turned to walk away but not before he grabbed her arm and whispered something into her ear. His voice sent chills up her spine One word. His name. _Jace._

Clary looked around the party for Simon and Isabelle but she couldn't find them anywhere. All she saw were glimpses of the man who was apparently called Jace, dancing with various girls throughout the night. She had to admit that it made her a tad jealous but she put it to the back of her mind considering she'd probably never see him again.

After about a half an hour she decided to just go home. Her feet ached from the heels, she felt too exposed in the stupid girly dress, and she was slightly buzzed. Whether it was from the alcohol or Jace she wasn't sure.

Her apartment in Brooklyn was nothing special, totally average, but she loved it all the same. She loved the two floors that gave her the exercise she needed everyday, she loved the tiny little kitchen with the black and white tiled floors and she loved her bedroom, which was cluttered with books and paintings she still had no idea where to hang.

Clary finally got to her door and heard voices inside. She got the door open, only to see Simon and Isabelle giggling on the couch. She was in his lap and when she saw Clary come in over his shoulder she jumped up.

"Hey," she beamed. "I thought you weren't going to come home tonight"

"Why would you think that?" Clary asked. At this point Simon had hopped off of the couch and came to stand behind Izzy. He put his hands on her waist and she leaned back ever so slightly.

"Well after we got separated-"

"Yeah, thanks for leaving me," Clary interrupted. Izzy had no reaction, she just continued.

"I noticed you talking to a blond at the bar."

Clary froze. She glanced at Simon and he raised an eyebrow. As much as she loved him, she didn't want to share the details about how much the blond guy had affected her with him.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered. "Do you mind if I talked to you about that?"

"Sure."

"I meant alone."

Izzy nodded and turned around to give Simon a peck on the cheek and whispered to give them a moment. She then walked towards Clary's bedroom and held out the door for her, shutting it behind them and walking towards the bed. She plopped down on the bed. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"That guy at the bar," she started. "He just got to me."

"Why?" Izzy questioned, her voice laced with concern. "Was did he do anything to you? Did he touch you?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Then you'll have to explain more."

Clary opened her mouth to speak, but stopped short. What was it that made him so special? Sure, he was attractive and clearly charming. He was also kind of an ass but it was more than that. Something about him triggered an old memory in Clary. One her mind clearly wasn't keen on remembering.

"His attitude," she explained. "It was very similar to Sebastian's. Though this guy's seemed much less of an act."

"We all know Sebastian is an arrogant bastard but he wasn't always that way," Isabelle stated.

"This guy- Jace- he clearly wasn't used to girls denying him."

"Wait," the black haired girl paused. "Did you say his name was Jace?"

"Yeah" Clary paused. Isabelle had a look of shock and humor. After a few seconds she remarked, "Figures that asshole would try to get into your pants. Alec said he had a thing for redheads."

"You know this guy?"

"Yeah, he just happens to be my brothers best friend- why I will never know."

"I can't believe you know this guy!"

Clary stared at her disbelievingly. She couldn't fathom what this meant. She'd probably have to see him again and she didn't really want that. Well maybe a part of her wanted that.

"It's not that big of a deal," Isabelle reassured.

"What if I see him again?"

Clary made a noise that was very similar to horse. "So what if you see him again? He'll try to flirt his way into your bed and you'll refute his attempts."

"He's just such an asshole but I'm so fucking attracted to him." Izzy snorted.

"How?" she demanded. "I mean yeah he's totally fit and yeah his face is gorgeous and- I just got your point."

Clary stared at her for a moment and then burst into giggles. Soon after Isabelle followed her lead and they were on a heap in Clary's bed. After awhile they stopped laughing and Isabelle told her that she didn't need to worry.

"From what I've heard Jace can be a complete douche but I don't think he's always like that. Alec wouldn't be his friend is he was. Maybe he's actually nice and you can land yourself a smoking hot guy."

"Thanks Izzy," she beamed. "I don't think I need anymore tools in my life- I have Simon for that."

"Hey!" Simon yelled from outside the door. The girls looked at each other and laughed, Izzy jumped off the bed and yanked open the door. Simon was crouched at the doorway with a scowl on his face. He scrunched up his nose and grabbed Izzy by the arm, pulling her out of the room.

"If you feel that way then I'm taking my girlfriend back," he called back. Clary rose up on her elbows and laughed. He was completely mad. She fell back onto her bed with a sigh. The exhaustion finally hit her then, it was close to three in the morning and she had work in the morning. Not bothering to get changed, she blew a curl out of her eyes and climbed under the covers. A part of her just wanted to forget all about this so called Jace but the more dominant part wanted to jump his bones. I mean who could really blame her? The boy was almost unrealistically attractive and she was a twenty four year old girl. One who hadn't gotten any since her little fling a few months earlier. She shook her head; she didn't need to reassure herself on why she was attracted to him. It didn't even matter because she wasn't going to fall into his trap, was she? Sleep really took her then and she rolled over onto her stomach. Before her eyes closed she whispered something to herself. _Shit._

The next morning Clary was up much too early considering the time she fell asleep. She stumbled out of bed and changed into a new outfit. Nothing flashy, just some black pants, a striped top, and a jean jacket. Whence she had run a brush through her hair she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and then the kitchen to grab some coffee. When she went to the top cupboard to grab a mug, a voice sounded from behind her, "We're out of coffee, I'll have to pick some up after work."

Clary whirled around and groaned at the sight. She grumbled at Simon standing before her in nothing but his underwear. "Could you please have the decency to put on clothes when I'm around."

He smiled and grabbed an apron off one of the hooks beside the fridge. He tied it around his waist and spread out his arms. "Better now?"

She nodded. "Much."

"Are you just going to grab something at the coffee shop?" he asked. She had grabbed her keys and purse and was making her way out the door.

"Yeah, I'll see you after work," she told him. He waved at her goodbye, his hand stuffed down a cereal box and an apple shoved into his mouth. She laughed at him and rushed out the door. There was a café just a few blocks away but their coffee tasted like dirt so she decided to go to Java Jones, which was closer to her work. It took her a little bit longer but it was worth it when she opened up the door to the coffee shop and smelt the familiar aroma of black coffee and fresh baked pastries. Luckily the line wasn't long this morning. She glanced at her phone. Eight thirty. She still had plenty of time. She placed her order and then made her way over to grab milk and sugar.

She stood there for a bit before she felt the hairs on her neck stand up. A voice sounded from behind her, "Well, if it isn't little Anne of Green Gables."

Clary whipped her head around and blanched at the gold eyes that were far too close to her own.


End file.
